Brother Bits
by Yoru-Yuri
Summary: Little snippets of the life of the Lamperouge brothers.
1. Rolo's new outfit

He turned to the left.

To the right.

From side to side.

He took a stride.

He flounced down the ward, bouncing his waist, skip in his step and a grin on his face.

The element of quiet had flown out the window as his heels held no restraint clapping against the hard wooden floor. He had previously been worried about being caught in this, Lelouchs too small emperor outfit, but he had long forgotten his shame due to one thing.

He looked good.

It may have been to small for his brother, but it fit him faultlessly.

The black hugged, the white draped, gems dangled from the belt.

Crimson jewels accented his luminous lavender eyes and decorated the otherwise desaturated cloth.

Even at a smaller size, the pants refused to fit his slim waist. So he settled for white shorts instead. They closely resembled the skintight fits made popular by CC. And they probably were. Rolo had snooped in his brothers old room once or twice, only to find it cluttered with the witches belongings more than his own. Things she had seemed to of forgotten about, including various articles of clothing that- to Rolos shame and embarrassment- fit him quite well. Well enough for Sayoko to assume they were his after washing them.

Well, it did him little good to complain now of all times as he glanced over his shoulder at the flattering reflection. He wasn't trying to be conceded in any way. It must have been the mirror.

He couldn't possibly look 'this' right in 'that' outfit.

Rolo placed his hands, overlapping, on the back of his head, elbows pointing toward the ceiling. One of the hands began to travel, trailing over his hair, past his cheek, down his neck, hooking on his collar.

"Would you like me in this..."

Rolos mind began to wander. He tried to keep them contained but so many images of his new found fantasy filled his head.

Maybe the raven would want him in his royal garb, but to act as a student, his younger sibling-

Maybe he would be punished for playing with the emperors clothes and would have to strip immediately-

Maybe the outfit would turn the other on, he'd want to keep the brunette dressed the entire time-

It was wrong in almost every sense of the word, but it was normal now, even accepted- or perhaps just tolerated. He could give his soul to his big brother and it still wouldn't put the raven in debt to the younger. He had done too much for the young assassin, albeit unintentional in some cases. It still never stopped Rolos love- nor his lust.

In his thoughts he had completely given in to his imagination, leaning on the mirror, staring into his own false eyes. He began to rub over the black cloth, which was suddenly too tight. It was quickly unfastened and releases the white drapes to flow freely around his legs. His hand traveled down towards them, coaxing a soft sigh from his lips as he massaged his thighs softly.

"nii-san..." He whispered in a tone that barely reached his own ears, even in the dead silent room. And so he continued, moaning a bit louder.

"Nii-San..."

"Yes?"

"O-Oh!" Rolo all but jumped away from the mirror. And sure enough, there he was, in the doorway, leaning on the frame as if carrying on a casual afternoon chat.

Lelouch vi Britannia

Rolos big brother

and the ONE person he wanted to see him LEAST

The brunette was so embarassed he could've died. He almost did. Instead he settled on keeping his back to Lelouch, covering his whimpering mouth and holding back his tearing eyes. How long had he been standing there? How long had he been watching? And- did he hear-

"N-Nii-sa-an..." Rolo whimpered pitifully into his now moist palm.

"I prefer when you moan it."

Dammit, so he had heard.

"Nii-San- I didn't- I meant to-"

"I never knew you were such a dirty boy Rolo."

The brunette nearly collapsed on his now locked knees. He yelped at the olders response and lowered his head.

The hairs on his body stood on ends when he heard the soft clop if footsteps grow closer and closer-

"And a naughty one at that..." The breath on his exposed neck burned, making what was wrapped in cloth feel damp and warm.

Too warm.

Rolo attempted to step foward and escape the uncomfortable sensation, only to force himself onto his own reflection.

Lelouch chuckled at the pitiful escape, and followed, leaning over the quivering body and placing his hand on it's side.

The brunette froze at his touch, raising his shoulders to try and conceal his face. But thanks to the mirror, it wasn't enough.

"N-No.. Nii-San, I swear. I-I was just-"

The words weren't coming out at all. It was a simple misunderstanding. He was taking a load of laundry to his brothers room because it was mixed up with his own. While putting them away, he spotted something piled in the corner.

It was elegant, sensible, beautiful- everything his big brother was.

However, it was too small.

Even after discovering this, along with a set of plans for a redesign, Rolo imagined that he should've left it where it was. For more than one reason.

But then again, it was too small for Lelouch- that means it should fit someone with a smaller build.

And here he was, regretting talking himself into modeling the outfit. It was humiliating to be found out, and the explanation would be torture.

"Save it. I'm not looking for excuses."

Rolo hung his head as the irritation in Lelouchs voice swung past his ears. He wouldn't dare look at him. And he only glanced at his reflection- which was... Smiling?

The smirking lips dipped down near the younger boys ear, spilling out a set of instructions

"You can keep it... But I want you to take off..."

"I'll be calling you later, don't answer. If I truly need something, Ill come find you myself. But do listen to the voicemail I leave you."

"If you don't, you won't know what room to go to. Unless, of course, I don't specify a room. Then you just come to mine."

"And don't forget your little outfit."

The raven slurred, dipping his hands up and past the fabric of Rolos shorts, earning a small yelp.

"Understand?"

The shivering mass of cocoa curls bobbed up and down, no longer hidden by the upthrown shoulders.

"And another thing."

Vi Britannia snaked his fingers up to Rolos chin, directing it away to expose a field of vanilla creamed skin. The raven licked at his lips deviously before lapping at the soft silk. As lilac eyes closed and shuddering lips failed to contain small yet earnest moans, the prince attacked the delicate flesh wrapped around the assassins neck. As he retreated, Rolo eyed his body in the glass, immediately spotting the glistening area of his new rose colored love mark.

"Oh..." Lelouch silently chuckled at the brunettes pitiful and exasperated groan, secretly proud that he owned such a prize, in the palm of his hand as always. He turned on his heel, walking out of the door and heading for the kitchen.

"oh yes. Bedroom. 10 minutes." rebounded down the hall.

The smallest fear rose in Rolos throat. 'What is he headed toward the kitchen for?...'


	2. Sleepy

The brunettes delicate lids fluttered open, hazy vision trying to clear in the early hour.

He glanced toward the fluorescent red bars clicking into shapes on the dark screening of the clock. 4 : 15 it read. It really was early. With his usualy wake up time at least and hour and a half later, Rolo was convinced the time was the reason he felt so sluggish. Then he spotted something else.

'PM...' His lips whispered silently.

Ok. Maybe it wasn't the time.

He suddenly felt heavy and immobilized. Like something was forcing him down to the bed. It was only due to his sleepy state that he hadn't realized it sooner- the secure, sentimental, snug arms locked around his waist.

His dear brother, Lelouch, was in the bed as well.

Rolo smiled to himself as his dazed memory returned.

They had passed out after studying half off the night. Good thing it was the weekend. So they didn't have to be anywhere- or rather, they didn't miss anything.

Rolo sat up quietly, slowly, eying Lelouch to ensure he hadn't stirred the sleeping boy.

As he stood up and grabbed his things, not much, just a book or two, he shuffled silently to the door and outside.

As he began to close it, he paused.

Rolo set his books down gently and re-entered the room. He approached the bed, leaning over Lelouch and placing a small kiss on his forehead. It was quick, and Lelouch didn't react. ''He must still be sleepy...''

Rolo rose, looking at the Britannian beauty, and lowered himself once more, placing a gentle peck on the boys lips.

It wasn't swift, but slow. The younger boy took his sweet time parting from the princes soft lips. Once he pulled away, he shuffled back to the door, pulling it behind him and speaking in a light voice.

"Thank you Nii-san..."

Upon closing the door, Rolos face exploded into a rose tinged fit as he covered his mouth hastily. He looked at the shut door and grabbed his books, scurrying down the hallway as quickly as he could, the smooth velvet voice still making his heart race.

'Get some rest Rolo."

He didn't know he was awake.


	3. Council Room

It retrospect, it wasn't the wises option, doing homework in the student council room. It ran a huge risk of running into- well, anybody on the SC. Milly, Rivalz, Nina-

Shirley.

It- it was just a bad idea. That was understood.

But the risk also included a possibility the lilac visioned Britannian couldn't let go.

Anxiously glancing at the clock, the sullen brunette hastily shoved the miniature black book, previously open on the table, into the closest desk drawer as he looked toward the door.

Someone was coming...

Rolo Lamperouge spun back around, facing the desk, opposing the door, as he pretended to fuss over his homework.

He didn't turn as the door opened, or as the person paused.

He didn't turn as soft 'pat's emerged from the door- toward the table.

He did flinch as Arthur jumped onto his textbook and crushed his hopes in one graceful, fluid leap.

"Ah! Ugh, silly. You scared me. Shouldn't you be with Kururugi?" Rolo cautiously brushed the felines fur as he rested his disappointed head against his hand. The cat leaned into the slim, pale fingers as he began to pur, pacing his paws over the books pages.

"No no no, don't do that." Rolo warned as he lifted the pet off of the surprisingly easy assignment.

Posing as Lelouchs brother came with its own high set of standards. Standards he couldn't fall below if he was to be convincing.

It was almost laughable how determined Rolo was to fit this role- to be Lelouchs brother- Lelouch! He had no idea what he was getting himself into. But alas, he had gotten into it, and now he had begun to settle into the social aspect of that role. Things that challenged and embarrassed him at first were now simple as speaking. He finally began to live up to the expectations of Lelouchs little brother.

But.

That didn't mean he couldn't milk the prince for all the help he could give. Because truthfully- Rolo still really needed it, wanted it; survived his days on it.

Setting the cat on his lap, Rolo resumed stroking the soft, slightly matted coat while letting out a deep sigh. It seemed, lately, his big brother didn't want to offer him any help anymore.

"Nii-San didn't even-"

The door closed.

Either someone just walked out, or someone just walked in.

Rolo hadn't heard any footsteps- it could've just been someone passing by, closing a door for- Absolutely no reason.

Well that wasn't it. Rolo hoped he hadn't been locked in. The room was very obviously occupied.

The false Lamperouge froze when a mellow voice of silk slid over his neck, causing the cat to jerk and pounce to the floor.

He had arrived.

"I didn't what?"

"Ah! Nii-San!"

Rolo jerked his shoulders as he attempted to turn and face Lelouch.

"Come to look for you? Is that what you wanted?" The question was straight forward.

"Not at all. Why would I seek out solitude only to wish for you to find me?"


End file.
